The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and fabrication methods thereof, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices having contact holes, fabrication methods of the semiconductor devices, and methods of forming the contact holes.
As the integration density of semiconductor devices continues to increase, the design rules for components of the semiconductor devices continue to be reduced. In particular, a gate length, which is a standard for the design rules for semiconductor devices that include a large number of transistors, continues to decrease, and the size of contact holes for electrically connecting conductive layers on different levels continues to decrease.